Ne mélangez jamais du Félix Félicis à de l'Amortentia
by Heibi
Summary: "Mon talent seul ne suffit pas, soupira Malefoy. Pour gagner cette fichue potion de chance, il me faut faire équipe avec quelqu'un de doué. Quelqu'un de brillant." Crabbe et Goyle semblaient un peu perdu, mais Zabini, lui, avait tout compris. "Oh non, pas ça…" Le soupir de Malefoy confirma ses craintes : "Si, Blaise… j'ai besoin de la meilleure élève de notre année ." DISPO SUR AO3
1. Gagner sa chance

.

 **Attention, il s'agit d'un chapitre pilote !**

 **Des modifications de l'intrigue peuvent survenir pendant la continuation de l'écriture de cette fanfiction.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 1: Gagner la chance**

.

.

Malefoy regarda d'un air mauvais Harry et Ron être accueilli à bras ouverts par le professeur Slughorn. Non seulement il avait pensé être débarrassé d'eux dans au moins une des matières, mais en plus, encore une fois, le célèbre Potter jouait sur sa célébrité pour se tirer d'affaire.

S'ils étaient arrivés en retard au cours de Rogue, nul doute que ce dernier les aurait aussitôt renvoyés…pour son plus grand plaisir.

_ Quel vieux gâteux, marmonna Nott à côté de lui.

Le préfet de Serpentard ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord.

 __ Alors, maintenant, voyons, reprit Slughorn. J'ai préparé quelques potions pour que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil, par simple curiosité. C'est le genre de choses que vous devriez être capables de réussir après avoir obtenu vos ASPIC. Vous en avez sûrement entendu parler, même si vous ne les avez jamais faites vous-mêmes. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire le nom de celle-ci ?_

Malefoy ne prit même pas la peine d'analyser la potion qui se trouvait près de lui. La main de Granger avait déjà sauté au plafond, comme une vulgaire élève de première année. Plus le temps passait, non seulement sa haine pour elle grandissait, mais il la trouvait même pitoyable de se donner si tristement en spectacle de la sorte.

 __ C'est du Veritaserum, une potion incolore et sans odeur qui oblige celui qui la boit à dire la vérité, répondit Hermione._

 __ Très bien, très bien ! s'exclama Slughorn d'un ton réjoui. À présent, poursuivit-il, en montrant le chaudron proche de la table des Serdaigle, celle-ci est très connue… Elle est également citée dans certaines brochures récemment distribuées par le ministère… Qui peut…_

Encore une fois, Hermione fut la plus rapide.

 __ C'est du Polynectar, monsieur, dit-elle._

Malefoy se redressa un peu plus. Du Polynectar ? Voilà qui pourrait être très intéressant. Il griffonna sur un bout de parchemin qu'il remit à Crabbe et Goyle. Ces derniers le regardèrent d'un air un peu bête, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. En parlant de gens aussi bêtes que les premières années…

Finalement, ses deux acolytes se penchèrent vers le bout de parchemin où il avait griffonné : « Je vais avoir besoin de cette potion ». Sitôt qu'ils eurent lu, Crabbe et Goyle levèrent à nouveau la tête pour écouter Slughorn parler des effets de la potion suivante.

Malefoy agita discrètement sa baguette pour que le parchemin se déchire lui-même en petits morceaux. Nul besoin d'attirer l'attention non désirée de Slughorn sur lui. De toute manière, le gros professeur était complètement obnubilé par Granger, comme si elle venait d'offrir une prestation exceptionnelle.

 __ Granger ? Granger ? Seriez-vous parente d'Hector Dagworth-Granger, fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des potionnistes ?_

Malefoy retint à grand-peine un rictus moqueur.

 __ Non, je ne crois pas, monsieur. Je suis d'origine moldue._

Le Serpentard se pencha vers Nott et lui chuchota d'un ton goguenard :

_ Oh, le pauvre, il va être déçu.

Tous deux ricanèrent à l'avance sans remarquer l'expression renfrognée d'Harry. Mais à la plus grande surprise de Malefoy, Slughorn annonça d'un ton cordial :

_ Bien, bien, bien, Gryffondor a largement mérité vingt points pour vos réponses, Miss Granger.

Cette fois, Malefoy tomba des nues. Il n'avait jamais vu un directeur de Serpentard favoriser une autre maison que la sienne. C'était intolérable ! Si Rogue était là, si son père était là, il ferait un scandale ! Renfrogné, son intérêt pour le cours retomba aussitôt. Il prit la résolution de ne plus aller à ce cours également. Jusqu'à ce que…

 __ Ah, oui. Celle-ci. Eh bien, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, il s'agit là d'une très étrange petite potion qu'on appelle Felix Felicis. Je suis sûr, que vous connaissez les effets de Felix Felicis, Miss Granger ?_

 __ C'est de la chance liquide, répondit Hermione, surexcitée. Il suffit d'en boire pour avoir une chance extraordinaire !_

De la chance ? Malefoy se redressa aussitôt. Il n'était pas le seul. Toute la classe avait fait de même. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. De la chance. Avec ça, nul doute qu'il parviendrait au bout de sa mission en un rien de temps. Il lui fallait cette potion. Crabbe et Goyle devaient la voler aussi !

_ Et c'est cela que je vais vous offrir en récompense à la fin de ce semestre, décida Slughorn.

Malefoy eut du mal à contenir son impatience.

_ Cependant, reprit le professeur de potions. J'ai toujours pensé que l'on créait sa chance. Aussi je donnerai à deux chanceux d'entre vous la possibilité de gagner chacun une minuscule dose de chance de douze heures.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit flacon rempli de la potion dorée et la glissa dans sa poche avec celle qu'il avait présentée à ses élèves.

_ Deux flacons de chance si vous réussissez le devoir pour la fin du semestre.

Il agita sa baguette et des inscriptions s'affichèrent au tableau. Malefoy s'empressa de prendre sa plume et pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendit dans la salle que des grattements sur le parchemin. Le professeur Slughorn paraissait ravi de son petit effet.

_ Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes motivés ! Car vous allez en avoir besoin. Pour cette année, vous allez devoir travailler en binôme pour me réaliser une potion. Ce devoir s'inspirera de la découverte de Fibrius Libretron.

Hermione poussa une exclamation de surprise et Slughorn lui demanda avec un grand sourire :

_ Peut-être voudriez-vous expliquer à la classe ce dont je veux parler, Miss Granger ?

_ Fibrius Libretron a découvert la potion d'Amnésie en analysant les ingrédients de sa potion contraire, la potion de Mémoire. Il a été l'un des précurseurs d'une nouvelle ère pour les potionnistes qui ont commencé à analyser plusieurs venins et poisons afin de créer des antidotes.

_ Exactement ! Dix points pour Gryffondor. Evidemment, bien qu'à l'époque Libretron ne faisait que des essais sans savoir qu'il allait aboutir à une véritable révolution, sa technique est encore aujourd'hui l'une des plus prisées. Néanmoins, il existe mille et une façons de faire des découvertes majeures et les plus belles découvertes en magie se sont bel et bien faites par de pur hasard.

Seamus se rapprocha de Dean pour lui chuchoter :

_ Il a raison, j'ai appris purement par hasard que le calice de la Mort dans une potion de jaillissement c'était nettement mieux pour faire peur bleue à Éloïse Midgen.

Tous deux pouffèrent de rire. Malefoy, lui, n'avait pas l'air heureux.

_ Vous voulez qu'on joue à l'apprenti alchimiste ? demanda-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Sans nous donner aucune indication ? Nous ne sommes pas des potionnistes.

_ Surprenez-moi ! répondit Slughorn d'un ton joyeux. L'art de faire une potion, c'est aussi du hasard. Tenez, saviez-vous que certains de mes élèves ont fait des découvertes majeures qui ont été les prémisses de leurs recherches pendant mes cours ?

Malefoy semblait peu convaincu. Ce vieux fou n'avait aucune idée de quoi leur faire faire, et leur racontait un charabia. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à être perdu. Ron Weasley se concentrait fort pour comprendre les explications nébuleuses qui leur avaient été fourni, et son visage rougi par l'effort lui donnait un effet comique. Les Sedaigle feuilletaient leurs livres sans grande conviction. Hermione Granger, en revanche, semblait très satisfaite, comme si elle avait instantanément compris ce qu'il fallait faire.

_ Je vais vous donner à chacun une fiole rempli d'une potion extrêmement fragile et compliquée. Vous aurez jusqu'après les vacances de Noël pour noter tous les ingrédients qu'elle contient et fabriquer une potion qui permet ou de contrer ses effets, ou d'avoir les effets contraires, indiqua Slughorn. Bien sûr il ne vous sera peut-être pas possible d'avoir un résultat parfait ou permanent, mais c'est celui ou celle qui s'en approche le plus qui sera récompensé ! Mais comme je ne veux pas avantager une maison par rapport à une autre, je ferai en sorte de tirer au hasard les groupes au cours suivant. D'ici là, vous aurez le temps de réfléchir à la question.

Malefoy échangea un regard avec Zabini Blaise. Se retrouver en plus avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas un Serpentard pour faire ce travail, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

_ Allez, en attendant tout cela, salissons-nous les manches pour aujourd'hui en concoctant une potion appelée la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, décida Slughorn en frappant dans ses mains.

.

.

.

_ Ce vieux gâteux a complètement perdu la tête, marmonna Malefoy à Blaise alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune.

_ Mais imagine, douze heures de chance, répondit son ami d'un ton rêveur. Qu'est-ce que tu ferai avec, toi ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit à balaquin et réfléchit.

_ J'ai besoin de cette potion. Mais seul, je n'y arriverai pas. Il va falloir que je me retrouve avec quelqu'un capable de m'aider.

_ Nott est assez doué avec les potions, ricana Blaise.

Mais son ami n'avait pas le cœur à rire, aussi le Serpentard arrêta aussitôt.

_ De toute façon, c'est du pur hasard, alors tu te peux rien y faire, fit-il remarquer.

Pour toute réponse, le préfet de Serpentard sourit d'un air méchant.

_ Tu n'as pas entendu ce gros plein de soupe ? On peut également créer sa chance. J'ai juste à trafiquer les sélections.

A ce moment, Crabbe et Goyle entrèrent dans le dortoir.

_ Voilà, Malefoy, on en a pris assez pour pas que cela se voit, dit Goyle d'un ton bourru.

Il tendit un flacon à Malefoy qui cligna des yeux avant de le lui arracher. En levant celui-ci à la lumière, il vit une potion nacrée.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? cracha-t-il d'un air méprisant en direction de ses acolytes.

_ Bah… tu nous as dit que tu avais besoin de cette potion, non ? reprit Crabbe en clignant des yeux.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Je parlais du Polynectar, bandes d'idiots ! s'écria-t-il en jetant la fiole qu'ils avaient rapporté dans sa valise qui se referma sous le choc. Vous n'écoutez donc jamais ce que je vous dis ? J'ai déjà à faire avec ce devoir de potions, je ne vais pas en plus aller vous materner à tout bout de champ !

Son regard se perdit dans le vide un moment, avant qu'une expression contrariée ne s'affiche sur son visage.

_ Oh, non…, murmura-t-il d'un ton suppliant en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent un regard.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Drago ?

Le préfet de Serpentard soupira :

_ Mon talent seul ne suffit pas. Pour gagner cette fichue potion, il me faut faire équipe avec quelqu'un de doué. Quelqu'un de brillant.

Crabbe et Goyle semblaient un peu perdu, mais Zabini, lui, avait tout compris.

_ Oh non, pas ça…

Le soupir de Malefoy confirma ses craintes :

_ Si, Blaise… j'ai besoin de « la meilleure élève de notre année ».

_ Granger n'acceptera jamais de faire équipe avec toi, fit remarquer Goyle.

_ Pas si elle n'a pas le choix, répliqua Malefoy en se redressant.

_ Qui te dit qu'elle n'essaiera pas de te jouer un tour ?

_ Cette Sang-de-Bourbe tient à ses notes de fin d'année. Elle ne compromettra pas tout ça à cause de moi. Vous deux, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Crabbe et Goyle. Vous allez me prendre du Polynectar, et pas d'erreurs cette fois.

Et se levant, il resserra sa cravate, prit son sac avant de sortir de la salle. Il devait faire un petit saut discrètement à Pré-Au-Lard via le passage de la sorcière borgne.

.

.

.

 ** _Veuillez noter qu'avec le chantier qu'est cette fanfiction et sachant que je ne sais pas encore trop trop vers où je vais (c'est un peu comme quand j'ai écrit Hysteria) J'espère de tout coeur que je pourrai continuer ce projet jusqu'au bout !_**

 _Cheer me up !_

 _Heibi_

.

.

.


	2. Complications

**.**

 **.**

 **Attention, il s'agit d'un chapitre pilote !**  
 **Des modifications de l'intrigue peuvent survenir pendant la continuation de l'écriture de cette fanfiction.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

.

.

Malefoy jeta la _Gazette du Sorcier_ devant lui, renversant les céréales de Nott qui poussa une exclamation indignée.

_ Eh !

Le préfet l'ignora. Arthur Weasley avait encore effectué une perquisition dans son manoir. Il regarda Potter et Weasley d'un air mauvais qui s'empiffraient sous les soupirs de Granger. Demain était le cours de Slughorn. Il lui faudrait faire en sorte d'être avec la Gryffondor. L'idée le révulsait au plus haut point mais…

Distraitement, sa main effleura sa manche, où se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres. C'était un honneur d'avoir été choisi. Il lui fallait se montrer à la hauteur.

_ Hey ! Malefoy !

Il se tourna vers Crabbe.

_ Il y a les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor aujourd'hui ! T'as envie de te marrer ? Il paraît que Weasley se présente ?

L'idée semblait alléchante, mais Malefoy lui lança un bout de toast à la figure.

_ J'ai bien plus important à faire que de regarder un idiot comme Weasley apprendre à manier un balai.

_ Ah oui et quoi ? reprit Zabini. Je te signale qu'ils ne sont pas encore redescendus pour récupérer le Pol…

_ La ferme ! le coupa Malefoy en regardant un groupe de deuxième année qui bavardaient non loin d'eux.

Il soupira en les regardant sortir de la Grande Salle en rigolant. Le groupe de Serpentard traversa le parc rendu humide par la pluie qui était tombé cette nuit, sous les regards hostiles des Gryffondors. Tous se tassèrent dans un coin du terrain avant de se moquer des premières années qui ne semblaient même pas savoir voler correctement.

_ Regarde-moi ça. Si c'est _ça_ leurs candidats, Serpentard aura tôt fait de gagner cette année aussi.

Dans la tribune d'en face, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown chuchotaient à toute vitesse pendant que Dean Thomas faisait un signe de la main à Ginny Weasley qui s'échauffait sur le terrain. Assise un peu plus loin, Hermione Granger, un livre sur les genoux, regardait Ron avec appréhension.

_ J'espère que les Serpentards ne lui feront pas perdre ses moyens, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Mais ces derniers ne se privèrent pas pour hurler de rire lors des essais des deux premiers groupes, notamment lorsqu'un première année s'écrasa contre le poteau. Malefoy n'était pas parmi eux, au moins. Elle lança un regard noir au groupe lorsque Jimmy Peakes frappa Harry avec un Cognard puis joignit les mains quand McLaggen décolla enfin. Discrètement elle sortit sa baguette magique, regarda à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vue.

« Confundo », fit-elle mentalement.

.

.

_ Ah, Mr Malefoy, entrez, entrez, dit distraitement Slughorn sans le regarder.

Il était occupé à griffonner sur des petits bouts de parchemins. Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil aux chaudrons et constata avec satisfaction que celui du Polynectar avait largement baissée. Au moins, Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas chômé avant d'aller aux entraînements. On ne pourrait pas les accuser de la sorte. En revanche, les flacons de Félex Félicis n'étaient visibles nulle part.

_ Comment puis-je vous aider ?

Le préfet de Serpentard se racla la gorge.

_ Euh…, je dérange ?

_ Oh non, pas du tout, répondit Slughorn en lui désignant le sac en cuir et les parchemins. Comme vous le voyez je griffonnai vos noms pour la sélection.

Malefoy effleura sa baguette magique dans sa poche et chercha à repérer le prénom de Granger.

_ Eh bien, que faites-vous donc ici ?

Le préfet s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit :

_ Euh…, je viens de la part de Zabini. Il m'a dit que vous aviez une invitation pour le club de Slug aujourd'hui et comme il ne peut pas venir de lui-même…

_ Ah oui, oui Zabini, très bon élève, répondit distraitement Slughorn.

Il se leva sans remarquer que Malefoy secouait la tête d'un air profondément agacé. Il attendit que le professeur ait le dos tourné à fouiller dans un tiroir pour se glisser discrètement vers le bureau, sa baguette sorti.

_ Un très bon élève, ce Zabini. J'ai eu l'occasion d'avoir sa mère comme élève. Une jeune femme très talentueuse, vous savez. Elle arrivait toujours à mettre une touche inspirante à ses potions…

Mais Malefoy n'écoutait pas. Il venait de trouver le nom de Granger sur un parchemin et le tapota de sa baguette magique. Les lettres brillèrent pendant un moment avant de redevenir noires.

_ Ah la voilà ! s'exclama Slughorn en se retournant, un rouleau de parchemin agrémenté d'un ruban violet à la main.

Malefoy fit un bond en arrière juste à temps.

_ Et n'oubliez pas de lui dire que nous aurons aussi la charmante Mélinda Bobbin, vous la connaissez, j'imagine ? Sa famille possède une vaste chaîne d'apothicaires et…

_ Je suis sûr que ça lui fera très plaisir, professeur, coupa Malefoy. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, il faut absolument que je parte.

Et, sans attendre la réponse, il tourna les talons pendant que le professeur bredouillait :

_ Ah… oui oui bien sûr. Au plaisir de vous retrouver…

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel alors que la porte du bureau se refermait sur lui. Fichu prof de potions.

Il fit un rapide saut à la salle commune pour y jeter son sac avant de retourner à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Il vit Potter retenir Granger par le bras et, sans le vouloir, entendit une partie de leur conversation :

 __ Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, je lui ai jeté un sortilège de Confusion, disait Granger. Mais tu aurais dû entendre la façon dont il parlait de Ron et de Ginny ! Il a un caractère épouvantable, tu as bien vu comment il a réagi quand il a raté son coup. Tu n'aurais pas voulu de quelqu'un comme ça dans ton équipe._

Le préfet de Serpentard retint à grand peine un rictus. Et ensuite on reprochait aux Serpentards de tricher. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur dire quelque chose, il entendit Slughorn approcher.

_ Ah ! Harry, vous voilà !

Malefoy se cacha pour éviter Slughorn et fonça dans la Grande Salle. Au fond, il n'était pas nécessaire d'utiliser cette information maintenant. Tout serait réglé demain au cours de potions.

.

.

.

Il devait juste être le premier à retirer un parchemin, pensa-t-il alors que Slughorn agitait le sac en cuir rempli des parchemins.

_ Et lorsque votre nom est sélectionné, vous vous mettrez devant le même chaudron. Alors, qui veut commencer ?

Les mains d'Hermione et de Malefoy s'envolèrent au plafond simultanément. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le Serpentard qui fit de son mieux pour garder l'air le plus stoïque possible. Granger le regardait d'un air glacial, croyant de prime abord qu'il l'imitait pour se moquer, mais afficha une mine perplexe quand il ne baissa pas la main. Quand il lui rendit son regard avec une expression de défi, elle détourna la tête.

_ Eh bien, j'imagine que l'honneur va à la demoiselle en premier ? proposa Slughorn.

_ Dans le cas si _particulier_ de Granger, on peut facilement faire une exception, répliqua Malefoy en jaugeant Hermione.

_ Non, Malefoy ne fais pas ça, chuchota précipitamment Pansy. Si tu tires un papier maintenant, tu…

Ron fit un mouvement pour crier sur Malefoy, mais Harry lui saisit le bras en secouant la tête. Slughorn paraissait un peu perdu.

_ Euh…

_ Laissez, professeur, rétorqua Hermione en baissant la main avec un regard noir en direction de Malefoy.

Satisfait, le préfet de Serpentard se leva et traversa la pièce, ignorant le couinement de Pansy. Il plongea la main dans le sac et prit son temps. Le parchemin de Granger devrait normalement se coller à sa paume. Dès qu'il sentit un parchemin ne plus quitter sa main, il la retira du sac, tentant de dissimuler son sourire goguenard. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Weasley quand…

_ Ah…Mr Malefoy fera donc équipe avec Mr Londubat, annonça Slughorn en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

_ Quoi ? glapit Malefoy.

Les Gryffondors laissèrent échapper des rires étouffés ponctués de remarques de soutien à Neville, qui ne semblait pas très enthousiaste. Hermione eut un petit air supérieur quand elle passa après Malefoy qui alla se rasseoir, dépité.

_ Euh… je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne façon de remporter le Felix Felicis, chuchota Zabini.

_ La ferme, Blaise, répliqua Malefoy.

_ Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller, chuchota Pansy. Nott avait ensorcelé cette carte pour Granger !

Le préfet de Serpentard se prit la tête dans ses mains. Hermione avait évidemment pioché son propre nom, comme lui aurait dû le faire et le remit dans le sac avant de sortir un nouveau parchemin.

_ Miss Granger, vous ferez donc équipe avec Mrs Greengrass.

Hermione ne semblait pas très heureuse d'avoir tiré une Serpentarde, et Daphné elle-même eut une moue désapprobatrice. Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre sans se dire un seul mot.

Malefoy réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne connaissait guère Greengrass, juste assez pour savoir que c'était l'une des filles les plus superficielles qu'il connaisse. Nott l'appréciait beaucoup pour cela.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? chuchota Goyle.

Quand Malefoy lui fit un petit sourire malin, il leva les yeux au ciel. Ils allaient encore devoir s'y coller.

.

.

.

_ Mr Weasley, j'attends que vous utilisiez un sortilège informulé dans ma classe, reprit le professeur McGonagall en tapotant le raton-laveur qu'il était censé métamorphoser du bout de sa baguette pour lui redonner la forme d'un gobelet.

Malefoy, quant à lui, ruminait ses pensées en s'amusant à faire courir son lapin de droite à gauche, le pauvre lagomorphe paniqué par les étincelles qu'il projetait avec sa baguette. Il considérait ce cours comme une véritable perte de temps et avait hâte que le cours se termine.

Comme pour répondre enfin à ses pensées, la cloche sonna. Il allait se précipiter dehors quand…

_ Mr Malefoy, j'aimerais vous voir, s'il vous plaît.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, cette vieille pie ? Traînant des pieds en refoulant son air contrarié.

_ Comme vous le savez, cela fait deux fois que vous n'avez pas remis votre devoir hebdomadaire de métamorphose. Deux rouleaux de parchemin de trente centimètres chacun. Une telle conduite de la part d'un élève est inadmissible.

_ Professeur, je…

_ Je croyais vous avoir prévenu la dernière fois. Je ne tolèrerai aucun nouvel écart. Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard et vous aurez une retenue ce samedi.

_ Ce samedi ? répéta Malefoy. Mais…

_ Et bien que je sois persuadé que vous ayez prévu de vous amuser pendant votre sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avec vos camarades, coupa le professeur McGonagall, vous auriez dû y penser avant de décider de ne pas prendre cette année au sérieux. Vous viendrez ici après le petit-déjeuner. J'ose espérer que vous serez ainsi plus apte à vous reprendre par la suite.

Malefoy était réellement de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il sortit de cet endroit. Il bouscula intentionnellement Hermione qui attendait le professeur McGongall pour lui parler de son devoir de métamorphose, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne ferait que pousser un soupir rageur.

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !

Le cri les fit se retourner brusquement tous les deux. Neville Londubat était en train de se rouler par terre, le visage dans ses mains. Aussitôt, la directrice de Poudlard sortit de son bureau en trombe, empêchant tout le monde d'avancer.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria-t-il.

Aucun des élèves du couloir ne put lui répondre. McGonagall agita sa baguette et Neville cessa aussitôt de s'agiter, se calmant petit à petit. C'est alors qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il avait d'énormes plaques rouges pleines de pus sur tout le corps.

_ Miss Granger, pouvez-vous emmener Mr Londubat à l'infirmerie immédiatement ?

Hermione acquiesça et aida Neville à se redresser, prenant son sac.

_ Viens, Neville, ça va aller. Madame Pomfresh va arranger ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mais Malefoy savait ce qu'il s'était passé, lui. Il continua sa route au bout du couloir, et se trouva face à Crabbe et Goyle.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

_ Allergie à l'étain, répondit l'un. Londubat va être allergique aux chaudrons pendant un bon moment.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

_ Vous deux êtes bien trop idiots pour avoir pensé à ça tout seuls.

_ C'est les frères Weasley qui nous ont inspiré avec leurs farces, protesta Crabbe. On a juste eu à combiner plusieurs sucreries et ajouter quelques sorts.

Le préfet de Serpentard haussa les sourcils.

_ Bon d'accord, c'est un livre de chez Zonko qui nous a soufflé l'idée, avoua Goyle.

Malefoy hocha la tête. Magnifique. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à Blaise de faire son petit numéro.

.

.

.

_ Eh bien, j'imagine que nous allons devoir faire quelques petits changements, murmura Slughorn.

Malefoy regardait Hermione qui scrutait régulièrement la porte en vue de voir Daphné Greengrass débarquer avant de lever les yeux au ciel et secouer la tête. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le bureau de Slughorn qui les avait appelé à rester à la fin du cours de potions.

_ J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Miss Greengrass a décidé d'arrêter les cours de potions.

_ Quoi ? s'écria Hermione. Mais… on doit travailler ensemble !

Malefoy échangea un regard avec Zabini qui s'était délibérément attardé à ranger ses affaires. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire complice. Il avait hérité de l'intelligence et la beauté de sa mère. Ça en devenait presque effrayant en réalité qu'il puisse manipuler Daphné au point de lui faire croire que le cours de potions ne lui était d'aucune utilité…

_ Et avec Mr Londubat dispensé du cours de potions, je vais devoir vous mettre ensemble.

Hermione eut une profonde inspiration à côté de lui, se retenant de crier.

_ Madame Pomfresh remettra Neville sur pied en un rien de temps non ? bougonna-t-elle, les dents serrés. Je peux très bien travailler seule.

_ L'infirmerie a malheureusement été claire sur le cas de Neville.

Malefoy retint un soupir de soulagement. Cela avait pris du temps, mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Hermione ravala la réplique cinglante qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue et garda la mâchoire contracté jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la salle de classe.

_ Je te préviens, cracha-t-elle à l'intention de Malefoy en pointant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction. Si tu ne fais qu'un seul, je dis bien un seul pas de travers, je t'envoie personnellement rejoindre Neville.

_ La ferme, Granger. Ne fais pas des promesses que ta condition de préfète ne te permet pas de tenir.

_ Oh, fais-moi confiance, je ferai une exception pour toi.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle s'éloigna d'un pas raide. Zabini se rapprocha de lui en regardant la préfète de Gryffondor partir.

_ Euh… j'imagine que des félicitations sont de mise ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Au moins, les choses seraient plus faciles maintenant.

.

.

.

 _Et voilà ! Maintenant j'ai la pression xD_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires !_

 _Heibi_

.

.


	3. ANNONCE

**.**

 **DEMENAGEMENT DES FANFICTIONS**

 **(pour les flemmards, suivez les trucs en gras.** Pour les curieux, lisez tout)

 **.**

Coucou les gens ^^

Juste un petit mot pour vous informer qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, **mes fanfictions seront uploadées en priorité ou exclusivement** (je ne sais pas encore mais une option semble plus avantageuse que l'autre) sur le site **Archive Of Our Own** (dit AO3).  Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon compte Heibi ne sera pas supprimé.

.

 **Nouveau Pseudonyme sur AO3: PetitePirate**

 **.**

 **Plusieurs raisons me poussent à ne plus faire tourner la machine sur le site FFNET** à plein régime, mais au vu de sa popularité, c 'est TRES TRES difficile de m'en séparer complètement. FFNET a énormément d'avantages, en plus d'être le site le plus populaire en matière de fanfictions: le traffic est dense, et la reconnaissance par les views, follows et reviews est beaucoup plus importante que n'importe où ailleurs. Et ce n'est pas facile de s'en extirper. Tous les fanficceurs ont besoin d'une reconnaissance, et la reconnaissance par les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Beaucoup vivent pour ça: ce n'est pas un simple désir égocentrique. La reconnaissance a toujours été un besoin humain.

Le site Archive Of Our Own est encore majoritairement anglophone, donc en tant que francophone j'ai bien peu de chances d'avoir la même reconnaissance et le même traffic qu'ici. Mais **plusieurs raisons liées à mes principes (je dis bien MES principes) me poussent à m'éloigner de FFNET et me rapprocher d'AO3** :

.

_ c'est sur AO3 que **plusieurs victimes des purges de 2002 et 2012** de FFNET se sont réfugiées après que leurs fanfictions aient été supprimées. Certes, très peu de fanfictions au final, mais le geste en lui-même parle.

_ **Le rating M actuel de FFNET désigne un rating 13+**. L'ancien rating 18+, appelé MA, a été supprimé. Les Songfics sont même normalement interdites ici. Bien sûr, cela n'empêche en rien qu'il y ait des fanfictions 18+ ou des SongsFics qui voient le jour, vous me direz. Mais le fait que les administrateurs de FFNET l'ait "officiellement interdit" en quelque sorte est un problème: écrire du 18+ ou des Songfics, bien qu'extrêmement commun sur ffnet, reste finalement non légitimée par les équipes d'administrations. Je préfère alors aller sur AO3 ou au moins, là-bas, il est pleinement possible d'écrire ce que l'on veut.

_ Et enfin, la raison la plus importante: **AO3 est une organisation à but non lucratif, ce qui veut dire qu'aucun profit n'est engendré par le site sur le traffic des internautes** , car il n'y a pas de publicités sur le site. Contrairement à ffnet qui, au vu de son immense popularité et le traffic quotidien des internautes, vend les encarts publicitaires au-dessus des fanfictions, certains plus chers notamment dans les sections populaires comme Naruto ou Harry Potter. C'est une situation assez ironique que d'autres se fassent du profit sur les créations de fans sans que les fans eux-même touchent un rond alors que le débat "est-il correct d'être payé pour écrire des fanfictions ?" fait encore rage parmi les fandoms.

.

Ce n'est pas un coup de gueule que je pousse à l'encontre de ffnet ou de ses utilisateurs, comprenez-le bien. Moi-même je navigue constamment sur ce site, j'y suis heureuse et je respecte ceux et celles qui utilisent ffnet. **Je ne tiens pas à ce que les utilisateurs et utilisatrices de FFNET sentent que je les attaque avec mes opinions.** Moi même j'utilise ffnet constamment et heureusement que ce site existe pour rassembler le meilleur (et le pire) de ce que les fans peuvent créer.

La décision que je prends est très difficile: c'est très dur de partir dans un autre endroit où je sais qu'il faudra un peu tout reconstruire. **Bien évidemment, AO3 a énormément de défauts:**

\- **C'est une version Bêta** (donc ça peut bugger, ou changer de politique pour devenir quelque chose qui ne sera pas nécessairement ce que je recherche plus tard)

\- Il y a encore **peu de fanfictions francophone,** même s'il y a une belle partie non négligeable de français.

\- **Le site est souvent beaucoup plus axé sur les médias que les fanfictions.** Une partie appelée Organization for Transformative Works est activement impliquée à protéger les fanficceurs des possibles problèmes légaux qu'ils pourraient rencontrer.

Comme je l'ai dit, **je ne sors pas complètement de la spirale FFNET**. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais avec tout ça et j'adapterai mon comportement en voyant les conséquences de mon déménagement. Peut être que vous me verrez redébarquer ici au bout de 2 semaines, allez savoir.

.

Sachez que je vous aime tous et que c'est si, si difficile de faire ça. Mon compte ici sera toujours actif, aussi n'hésitez pas à me MP si jamais vous avez rien compris xD

A bientôt peut-être sur AO3 (ou ici, je sais pas)

 **Nouveau pseudo: PetitePirate**

.

.

.


	4. Nouveaux chapitres (5 et 6) disponibles

.

Coucou tout le monde.

Un petit message pour vous prévenir que **les chapitres 5 et 6 de cette fanfiction ont été posté sur Archive of Our Own**

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le lien _(aucune idée si il va marcher, le site ffnet est un peu capricieux !)_ : /works/9579815/chapters/21987218

Bien à vous, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

Bises !

.


	5. Chapitre 7 disponible sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde.

Un petit message pour vous prévenir que **le chapitre 7 de cette fanfiction a été posté sur Archive of Our Own**

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le lien _(aucune idée si il va marcher, le site ffnet est un peu capricieux !)_ :

/works/9579815/chapters/22167818

Bien à vous, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

Bises !

.


	6. Chapitre 8 disponible sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde.

Un petit message pour vous prévenir que **le chapitre 8 de cette fanfiction a été posté sur Archive of Our Own**

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S !)_ : /works/9579815/chapters/22380017

Bien à vous, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

Bises !

.


	7. Chapitre 9 disponible sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde.

Un petit message pour vous prévenir que **le chapitre 9 de cette fanfiction a été posté sur Archive of Our Own**

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S !)_ : /works/9579815/chapters/22715702

Bien à vous, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

Bises !

.


	8. Chapitre 10 disponible sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde.

Un petit message pour vous prévenir que **le chapitre 10 de cette fanfiction a été posté sur Archive of Our Own**

 _Titre du chapitre: Rencontre avec son destin_

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S !)_ : /works/9579815/chapters/22904388

.

Vos devoirs à faire pour cette lecture ^^ (sisi ! ça se peut): écouter Superheroes - The Script avant de lire.

.

Bien à vous, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

Bises !

Heibi

.


	9. Chapitre 11 disponible sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

When you're on fire, you're just on fire !

Alors autant en profiter tant que ça dure hein ;)

 **Le chapitre 11 a été posté sur Archive of Our Own**

 _Titre du chapitre: Les Sombrals_

(paye ton originalité xD)

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S !)_ : /works/9579815/chapters/22983402

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

Bises !

Heibi

.


	10. Chapitre 12 disponible sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

When you're on fire, you're just on fire !

Alors autant en profiter tant que ça dure hein ;)

 **Le chapitre 12 a été posté sur Archive of Our Own**

 _Titre du chapitre: Affronter ses peurs_

ça commence !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S !)_ : /works/9579815/chapters/23141718

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

Bises !

Heibi

.


	11. Chapitre 13 dispo sur Ao3

Coucou tout le monde !

 **Le chapitre 13 a été posté sur Archive of Our Own**

 _Titre du chapitre:_ S'inquiéter pour l'autre

ça commence !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ): /works/9579815/chapters/21660359

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

Bises !

Heibi

.


	12. Chapitre 14 disponible sur AO3

Coucou tout le monde !

 **Le chapitre 14 a été posté sur Archive of Our Own**

 _Titre du chapitre: Pré-Au-Lard_

Un peu de fraîcheur alors que l'été arrive !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ): /works/9579815/chapters/24376221

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

Bises !

Heibi

.


	13. Chapitre 15 disponible sur AO3

Coucou tout le monde !

 **Le chapitre 15 a été posté sur Archive of Our Own**

 _Titre du chapitre: Un énorme sac de dragées_

(Eh oui, j'ai toujours autant d'inspi pour les titres, c'en est presque désolant)

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ): /works/9579815/chapters/24564171

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

Bises !

Heibi

.


	14. Chapitre 16 disponible sur AO3

Coucou tout le monde !

 **Le chapitre 16 a été posté sur Archive of Our Own**

 _Titre du chapitre: Savoir se salir les mains_

(Eh oui, j'ai toujours autant d'inspi pour les titres, c'en est presque désolant)

C'est un petit chapitre de transition, car oui, on en a besoin malheureusement :(

Dans une réecriture des années Poudlard, Hermione et Drago ne sont malheureusement pas toujours ensemble et pour plus de réalisme, il faut bien qu'ils évoluent chacun de leur côté

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ): /works/9579815/chapters/24768918

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

Bises !

Heibi

.


	15. Chapitre 17 et 18 disponibles sur AO3

Coucou tout le monde !

 **Les chapitres 17 et 18 ont été posté en même temps sur Archive of Our Own**

 **2 pour le prix d'un !**

N'hésitez pas à aller voir, une petite détente avant les exams, va !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ): /works/9579815/chapters/25100691

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

Bises !

Heibi

.


	16. Chapitre 19 disponible sur AO3

Coucou tout le monde !

 **Le chapitre 19 a été posté sur Archive of Our Own**

Nous sommes presque à la fin ! Cette fanfiction sera suivie par une autre directement !

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ): /works/9579815/chapters/25478217

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

Bises !

Heibi

.


	17. Chapitre 20 disponible sur AO3

Coucou tout le monde !

 **Le chapitre 20 a été posté sur Archive of Our Own**

Toute la fanfiction sera terminée ce week end normalement !

Suivie par une autre fic appelée: **De l'autre côté du miroir, il y a un Patronus**

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ): /works/9579815/chapters/25616709

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

Bises !

Heibi

.


	18. Fin de la fanfiction disponible sur AO3

Coucou tout le monde !

 **Le chapitre 21 et l'épilogue ont été postés en même temps sur Archive of Our Own**

Cette fanfiction est terminée, mais elle est suivie directement par une autre appelée: 

**De l'autre côté du miroir, il y a un Patronus**

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ) /works/9579815/chapters/25661841

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

Bises !

Heibi

.


	19. Prologue disponible sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Cette fanfiction est suivie par une autre, disponible sur Archive of Our Own:

 **De l'autre côté du miroir, il y a un Patronus**

.

.

Le chapitre 1 sera disponible dans la soirée sur **Archive of Our Own** ! (Je pense également poster le premier chapitre sur ffnet, mais uniquement le 1er aussi)

Stay tuned, et n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review !

.

/works/11449560/chapters/25662171

.

Mon pseudo sur Archive Of Our Own: Petite Pirate

.

Heibi


End file.
